


Banter

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon and his wife have an unexpected yet not unwelcome guest over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



“Look who we have here!”

Erenwen peered around Maedhros, who had been standing in the doorway when Fingon opened the door. “Surprise!”

“I see,” Fingon answered. He stepped up onto his tiptoes and barely managed to kiss Maedhros. “I hope you are staying for dinner,” he added as he lowered himself back down again.

“He better,” came Erenwen’s reply. She wound her arms around Maedhros to hug him from behind. “I already made dinner for three.”

“You are too good to me.” Fingon tapped his foot impatiently. “Well? Am I allowed to enter my own home?” he joked when Maedhros did not move.

Maedhros, who had yet to speak, finally did after her rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look. “Let me ask your wife,” he said. He turned quickly so that Fingon could not sneak by. “Would you like me to let your husband into the house?” 

Instead of verbalizing, Erenwen reached her arms around Maedhros so that Fingon was looking at Maedhros’ back, and then saw his wife reaching a hand out at either side of Maedhros grabbing at him with both hands while giggling and whining at the same time.

Maedhros turned back again quickly and braced his hands on either side of the doorway. “Sorry, she will not say, and I think silence means no. She really seems rather disinteres---nooooo!” Maedhros tried to keep one hand on the doorway while the other moved to protect his side from the onslaught of tickles Erenwen was administering. “Help! I am under attack!”

“My pleasure,” responded Fingon - and he went to work at the unprotected side with twice the vigor of his wife.

“Not fair!” howled Maedhros between gasps and laughter. He unsuccessfully attempted to grab hold of Fingon’s wrists. “Stop! Stop!”

“Do you surrender?” asked Fingon as he gave Maedhros a momentary reprieve.

“Never!”

They were in something of a pile at the doorway now, and Fingon could look over Maedhros’ shoulder to see Erenwen. With a shrug, he began his assault again, and Erenwen did the same.

“Nooo! No no no!” Maedhros tried to fight back with an attack of his own, though Fingon was fair less ticklish, and Erenwen’s skirts blocked him from finding a good spot easily. His outburst came as Fingon managed to grab one of Maedhros’ boots and yank it off. Maedhros tried to jerk his leg away, but with Erenwen weakening his abilities with her nimble fingers, he was soon being tickled on the bottom of his foot. “Mercy! Mercy!”

Fingon crawled up over onto Maedhros and sat astride his chest. “What do you think, ducky?”

“Mmm… he was preventing you from coming inside,” Erenwen reminded him.

“True… I am in the house now.” Fingon looked down at Maedhros. “Do you surrender, sir?” 

“Indeed, I do, sir.”

“Good boy.” Fingon bowed his head down, braids swinging at either side. “Good to see you.”

“Likewise. Can I have my boot back?”

Fingon flicked out his tongue to lick Maedhros’ nose. Maedhros pulled a face, and Fingon chuckled. “I suppose. Only if you set the table,” he belatedly negotiated.

“Already done,” he declared.

Fingon looked around for a moment. “Hmm… where did I… oh, thank you, ducky,” he said as Erenwen held out the misplaced boot. Fingon took it and set it upon Maedhros’ chest. “See you at dinner, dear,” he said, and he patted Maedhros’ cheek before he stood up and carefully stepped over his cousin before he linked arms with Erenwen. “Now then, ducky, what are we having for supper?” he asked as he disappeared into the kitchen with Erenwen. A moment later, Fingon poked his head back into the hallway. “Would you be a doll and get the door, dear? The winter wind is giving the house such a chill.”

Maedhros pushed the boot off his chest and brushed himself off as he stood up. The door was still open, so he shut it before he pulled off the remaining boot and kicked it to join the other. “Why do I put up with the two of you?” he asked with fake exasperation.

“Because we harass you far less than your brothers, and we are more fun to cuddle with.”

Maedhros lifted a brow at the comment. “I have never cuddled with my brothers,” he corrected.

“Never? Really?” Erenwen poked her head out just beneath the spot where Fingon was peeking out into the hallway. “Maglor seems like a cuddler.”

“Maglor bit me when he was six and I would not share my watercolor paints with him.” Maedhros crossed his arms over his chest. “I make an effort to stay at least an arm’s length from him.”

“But you like being bitten, dear,” drawled Fingon with a grin.

“That is different,” Maedhros shot back, cheeks burning as bright as his hair.

“Later,” admonished Erenwen. “Dinner is getting cold.” She reached out an arm and grabbed for Maedhros from the kitchen doorway. 

Maedhros took a step forward, and then narrowed his eyes. “Fingon.”

Erenwen looked up to see Fingon also had a hand out, but he was motioning as if he was going to tickle Maedhros again. “You know,” warned Erenwen, “Maedhros and I can just as easily join forces against you, you tease.”

Fingon withdrew his hand and smiled sweetly. “Yes, ducky,” he said. “I shall just go open the wine for dinner.”

As soon as he disappeared, Erenwen crooked a finger to Maedhros, who carefully walked over, just in case he was walking into a trap. He found that Erenwen was truly the only one at the doorway. “After dinner… we can get him,” she whispered conspiratorially with a wink. Maedhros smirked and nodded in return.

“Ducky? Do you know where the cork-removey-thingie is?” called out Fingon.

“The… corkscrew?” answered Erenwen and Maedhros as the same time.

“Yes, the corky-screwy-thingie,” he replied back. “I cannot find it.” There was a clatter and a crash. “Still not found,” he announced as something else fell.

“Coming, bunny,” answered Erenwen as she linked her arm with Maedhros so that they could go and rescue Fingon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write the Goldberry story for you, but I also didn't want to do a half-assed job. If you're okay with it, I'd like to adopt that bunny for the future.


End file.
